


《电瓶车》27

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《电瓶车》27

27  
家访直播以后po在了网综的频道内，点击率超过以往视频的一半还多。弹幕和评论里撕成一片，从视频播放软件一路撕到微博，所有人的关注点都是李东海究竟是和谁住在一起。  
玖玖看着首页撕成一片头都疼了，真的没有人关心一下那个开门小哥的身份么，还有那位经常跟李东海同进出遮得比爱豆还严实的帽哥她更好奇。跟朋友说了那个帽哥=开门小哥=ATM的站哥的猜想，结果还被自己朋友哈哈哈了一整屏，说这是世上哪有这么巧的事，哪有这么运气好的粉丝。  
李东海和李赫宰也坐在家里边吃饭边用小号围观粉丝的评论，撕的那叫一个腥风血雨。

@别问了李东海是我男朋友：不管是哪个cpf能别高潮了吗，我宝贝还不能有自己的朋友了？人家这么大房子找几个人玩怎么了高潮你马呢？  
@澈海szd：是啊，找几个人玩怎么了，所以我们说kim nim跟海海住一起有什么问题？众所周知你海不吃辣不喝酒，泡面也不怎么喜欢最近一直有在乖乖锻炼增肌肯定是低碳水高蛋白哈[呲牙]  
@东边的海啊和太阳：不吃还不能有么？人家都说了朋友经常来玩，他不喜欢朋友不喜欢？  
@我cp世界第一甜：是啊，朋友喜欢来的时候买不就完了，你海这么大房子都有了还需要省那点啤酒的差价么？那屋子里一看就不是一个人住的，你去看看上一期的那个谁家里，那才是标准的单身好么，寂寥的都让我想抹把泪。  
@首富媳妇儿：再说一遍源海是真的，其他人都给老娘退下，睁大狗眼看看这餐桌，跟富二代发微博上的那个一模一样哈，别他妈争了没同居是不可能的，这么高档牛逼的小区你当谁都买得起？[图片] [图片]

李东海仔细看了看那个图片，是他家餐桌和崔始源微博发过的餐桌对比，可这是小区精装修统一弄的，他们俩都懒着换而已。  
撕逼还在继续，有人扒了崔始源家的房子，多个微博图对比发现跟李东海家户型一模一样，连客厅外的景色都找出来和直播画面比较，确实是同一个户型，而且视角也几乎一样。  
李东海想着那当然了，我们俩住隔壁，要是看的风景不一样那叫对门。  
可站金希澈和李东海的人不愿意了，崔始源好歹一个富二代，怎么可能热衷泡面这种廉价的东西，并且那泡面也不是什么高端的，就一普通的便利店都能买到的那种泡面，还不是大袋装的，是正常量的。再说那冰箱里的辣菜和酒，一看就是金希澈的款。  
本来就够乱的，又有大粉哭天喊地的说李东海这房子一看就是正在同居，她们的崽崽背着妈妈找女朋友了，一边摸着成摞的李东海新专一边哭，活像被渣男吃干抹净抛弃的黄花大闺女。  
李东海头都大了，他一直这么住着从来不觉得家里有什么奇怪，现在让粉丝这么一一截图分析，他自己都捏了把汗。  
撕逼仍在继续升级，已经从李东海到底跟金希澈还是跟崔始源同居演变成cpf不要乱磕糖，李东海谈恋爱了，以及做粉丝不要瞎玻璃心的骂战。  
李赫宰扫了一圈，骂什么的都有，质疑什么的都有，唯独没有人问问一开始主人模样去开门的自己到底是谁，为什么在那。压根没有人在意他，明明他才是跟李东海同居的那个，结果根本没被放在眼里。  
李赫宰放下手机深吸口气，李东海不明就里地看他。他想了想，指着自己问道“我有这么丑吗？”

李东海扔给他一个你有病吧的眼神，好心地摇摇头。  
李赫宰点点头，发自内心真诚发问。  
“那为什么没有人关注我一下，我明明都出镜了！！！我还是去开的门呢！！！！”

李东海抿嘴笑开，李赫宰对这种事真的很在意，怪可爱的。  
他瞄了眼微博感叹粉丝真是好眼力，他衣帽间里放饰品的抽屉只拉开展示了几秒，粉丝已经认出大半的东西了。他之前送李赫宰的那块劳力士被红圈重点圈出来，不怪这块表被额外标记，他一向不爱戴表，更不会去花重金买，那层抽屉里只有寥寥几块手表。而被重点标出来的那块劳力士是李赫宰生日那天自己没能及时赶回来，特意去官网上订了一块送给李赫宰的礼物。他对人总是有点愧疚，没法经常陪着，连出入都要格外警惕。  
这块价格昂贵的表瞬间变成了讨论的重点，站源海的人说这是崔始源的表，站澈海的人立马反击谁家首富儿子只有这一块表。站源海的粉丝不甘示弱，说金希澈一小小的经纪人怎么可能买得起这么贵的表，这说不定是崔始源买来送给李东海的小礼物。只有李赫宰的小号在其中弱弱发问难道不能是李东海自己的么，随即遭到两边同时攻击。

【海海这么勤俭持家的孩子才不会买这么贵的东西！】  
【就是！他又不喜欢戴表他买这么贵的表干什么！】  
【歪屁股假粉来了，你海这么直男还会在乎这种身外之物？】

李赫宰缩了缩脖子，李东海粉丝真的好凶一群人。

金希澈看到重播的视频以后差点气晕过去，李东海怎么不干脆直接告诉粉丝自己在谈恋爱，他再一看粉丝说的话，气到恨不得冲去李东海家咬人一口。什么叫金希澈一个小小的经纪人买不起这么贵的表，这到底是在骂谁？  
他想打电话骂一顿，打给李东海人家关机了，打给李赫宰又没人接，最后打给崔始源好不容易接通了，是秘书接的，说崔总正在参加酒会。  
金希澈：卒。

网上的撕逼还没有见停的意思，玖玖在一众眼花缭乱的对家cp互撕，玻璃心讨伐中找到一个清流账号，锲而不舍地在扒那个来开门的小哥是谁。  
她顿时觉得自己回到了组织的怀抱，虽然这位姐妹被骂的狗血淋头，四方人都在评论里说他乱磕血糖，是个腐婊，看见个男的就想往李东海身上贴。  
连玖玖的朋友也跟玖玖吐槽，可玖玖并不觉得这是空穴来风，她仔细看了直播里那位开门小哥出现的每一个镜头，以及整个视频里李东海的反应还有家里的摆设。  
地上那双没收起来的鞋，那双黑白格的万斯肯定不是李东海的，李东海不穿万斯。衣帽间里有一件挂起来的外套，她前几天追李东海的打歌还见到ATM的站哥穿过。  
还有那件黑色的皮夹克外衣，最后一次打歌跟在金希澈身后的帽哥穿的跟这个很像。玖玖翻了那天的饭拍图，仔细看了一阵后出一身冷汗。很早之前李东海去一个小村庄录综艺，她跟过去在酒店大堂蹲点，曾经见过有个人穿着这样的衣服上楼。  
她心里越来越肯定，这个开门的小哥跟她爱豆的关系绝对不一般，这家里到处都是两个人一起生活的痕迹，但也很有可能像粉丝说的那样是崔始源。玖玖看着搜索出的小区价格陷入沉思，李东海应该还不至于这么有钱吧。

李赫宰仍然在坚持不懈地戳手机，他必须得亲自下场把这些邪教cp一个一个掰正，明明他才是正宫，名分的事情可不能马虎。  
李东海看在眼里觉得好玩，干脆撂下筷子，桌下的脚丫从人小腿一点点攀上去，脚趾钻进李赫宰的裤腿中贴着皮肤挠了挠。  
这感觉好像一下子回到他们在一起之前，在饭店里一起吃饭的时候，旁边坐着崔始源和金希澈，李东海面上笑的像只小狐狸，也是这样在桌下不安分的撩拨他。李赫宰放下手机，双腿夹紧将那只调皮的脚夹在腿间，却不想李东海笑开，从他腿间一路向上，顺着大腿逆行轻轻点了点某个位置。  
李赫宰眸色变深，他可还记得他的大明星欠自己一个连本带利的承诺，他期待很久了。  
李东海撑着头看他，眼底好像有星河，亮晶晶的闪着光。

“你要是吃饱了，我们吃个夜宵？”  
他说着，朝身后扬了扬下巴，客厅茶几上放着李赫宰买回来的东西，还好刚刚直播没录到那个袋子里的东西，不然就真的麻烦了。  
李东海也有点不好意思，虽说之前也有跟李赫宰坦诚相待，但那毕竟和今晚即将要发生的不一样。他有点害怕，但是期待更占了上风，他十分期待第一次和爱人水乳交融。  
家里来过人的灯还没关，李赫宰来不及管那些，站起身时因为太过激动撞了下餐桌。盘子里的红汤跟着这一下颠簸洒出来一些，像极了已经溢出来的情欲。  
他弯腰抱起人，快步走到宽敞明亮的客厅。抱着他一起叠着压到沙发上时李东海的脸颊一下子烧起来，红着脸拍他一下嗔怪。  
“胡闹，去屋里。”

“就在这…海海，就在这吧？”李赫宰紧跟着压上去，嘴唇从人额头开始，啄吻到嘴角，贴上他的唇瓣就再也不想分开。  
李东海加重呼吸，他能感觉到李赫宰的兴奋，身上的重量在提醒他即将发生的事。  
他忍不住微微颤栗，乖顺的分开双腿让人和自己下身紧密贴合，客厅房顶的水晶吊灯晃的刺眼，眼眶都有点酸胀。李赫宰却突然放慢吻他的节奏，安静一阵嘴唇贴在他眼睛上，轻吻那层薄薄的，因为不安在抖动的眼皮。  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯？终于不趁我睡觉时候说了吗？”李东海睁开眼，本就水润的眼睛更像是蒙上层雾。  
李赫宰撑在他上方对视一阵笑开，吻了吻他湿润的眼角。  
“再不告诉你意义就不一样了。”

从来没有这种感觉…被李赫宰吻过的每一寸皮肤仿佛都在燃烧，李东海蜷缩着脚趾，难耐地挺起身子。李赫宰的鼻息喷洒在他下身，从他大腿内侧的嫩肉一点点吻到下身，毫不犹豫地吞下性器有技巧的吞吐。  
他身上到处都是李赫宰留下的痕迹，另一条腿的内侧还有一个不太明显的浅浅的牙印。他们的衣服散落在沙发附近的地上，深色的内裤垂在沙发的边缘摇摇欲坠，上面有可疑的一块水渍痕迹。  
其实之前已经见过对方的身体了，连那些隐私的地方也互相摸过多次，甚至知道对方的味道。可李东海就是控制不住越来越红的耳朵，害羞的不敢抬眼，听到人打开瓶子的声音更是害羞的捂住脸。  
李赫宰亲亲他，扶着他的腰转身趴下去，沾着润滑剂的手从他臀缝之间摸过，捏了捏臀肉，又俯下身咬了一口。李东海反应极大地弓起身子，臀缝之中的隐蔽小穴紧张地缩了缩，随即被扒开，指缝绕着穴口的褶皱打转。  
李赫宰觉得自己每一寸皮肤都跟着人一起变得滚烫，他贪恋地抚过人的身体，情难自禁将头埋在臀瓣中，舌头灵巧地舔过钻进洞口，手口并用帮人扩张。李东海呜咽着弓起身子，将头埋在抱枕上，李赫宰的手在他身体里，这个认知大大的刺激了他，前端兴奋得不断流出清液，他握住性器套弄几下沾了一手。  
原本干涩紧闭的洞口在手指的逗弄下逐渐松软起来，李东海塌下腰身，小幅度跟着他手臂抽动的节奏摇摆胯部，小声的发出几声嘤咛。他连身体都是粉红的，穴内跟着进出的手指发出一阵水声，迫不及待地将李赫宰的手指吞没。

“赫宰…你让我转过来。”

“嗯…我抱着你。”李赫宰拉过他的腿放在自己腰间，硬挺的下身戳了戳人后穴，抱着他翻过来。  
李东海整个人被对折，李赫宰单手撑在他头侧，另一手握着性器缓慢地送进他体内，将自己深埋进人温热湿软的甬道。

“呃……痛…”  
“乖……”李赫宰抽出手，把怀里发抖的人抱进怀里。李东海疼的咬紧嘴唇，可眼睛却直直地望着他，眨眨眼便从眼角滑落泪水，泪水在落进发间前被人吻走。李赫宰狠狠心，腰间用力整根顶进去，长出口气不断吻人脖子小声地哄着，空出只手抚慰前端。  
他格外喜欢李东海的脖颈，看起来脆弱又漂亮，此刻因为疼痛暴起青筋，连到锁骨上。李赫宰埋在那里从耳垂下方一点点吻过，反复舔舐喉结轻轻啃咬锁骨的皮肤。他离开后皮肤登时出现细密的吻痕，李东海环住他的腰，指节用力而发白，随着他缓慢的抽插痛呼一声扣紧，深陷在皮肉之中。  
李赫宰一边小幅度的进出一边柔声安抚人，不断地变化角度寻找敏感点，李东海在他身下哭的好厉害，眼睛睁得大大的努力和他对视，眼泪不断流出来。他痛的手脚缩在一起牢牢夹住李赫宰，委屈的神色看得李赫宰心疼，一点点吻走眼泪。  
“很快就好了..很快就舒服了…”

“疼…你轻一点…真的好疼。”  
李东海觉得自己像被撕裂成两半，从未这样使用过的地方被硕大顶开，他都不知道自己居然真的能将那根吃进去，穴口紧紧咬住入侵的性器，他整个人都僵住，疼出一身汗。  
李赫宰心疼的厉害，下身的动作却没有丝毫停顿，不停地变化角度寻找着什么。一开始的疼痛逐渐变得麻木起来，李东海在人顶进深处时从鼻腔挤出一声呻吟，下身的钝痛慢慢消失，取而代之升起一股奇妙的快感。  
他放松紧绷的肌肉，手臂环住李赫宰的腰不断摩挲，手掌贴着人不断律动的腰上抚摸。每一次抽插都能带来无上快意，李东海微眯着眼睛，从唇瓣中吐出几声婉转的声音。  
李赫宰俯身含住下唇吸吮，脊背的肌肉跟随他的动作变化形状，李东海用手一寸寸抚过，眼角溢出些泪水。  
“赫……啊！轻一点…”

“还疼吗？”李赫宰抱起人坐在沙发上，李东海身子软绵绵的，靠在他怀里噙着泪，像只小兔子。他向上顶了顶，在逐渐加快的节奏中埋头于胸前肉粒，向两边拉扯臀肉。  
李东海难耐地昂起头，脸颊潮红。下身的快感席卷全身，指尖都是暖的，这种满足与以往不同，他终于和爱人合二为一。  
宽敞明亮的客厅内，他们两个人赤身裸体缠绵在一起，头顶暖黄色的灯五彩斑斓的光圈。李东海在急促的喘息中望着它出神，努力想要从欲海中挣扎出来，最终放任自己与人随波逐流沉沦。伴随着李赫宰重重的顶弄，他听见自己发出婉转悠扬的声音，李赫宰似乎很喜欢，身下的力道更加重了些。

他喜欢就好，他也喜欢。

李东海记不清自己是怎么从沙发到地毯上，只记得自己在李赫宰怀里像暴风雨来临时颤抖的枝叶，而那双有力的大手死死摁住自己的腰，让本就深入的那根埋得更深。  
他反应极大地蜷起身子，弓着腰射在人手里。高潮的余韵拖了很久，手臂的肌肉猛地扣紧，指甲在李赫宰背上留下几道抓痕。  
激情过后的客厅骤然冷了下来，李东海不愿意跟人分开，就着相连的姿势伏趴在李赫宰身上。  
“还好吗？”  
“嗯……幸亏明天没工作…”  
李东海应了一声，他大腿酸的厉害，稍稍用力就腿软打着哆嗦。明天如果有工作，那他走走路跪地上的新闻图可能会传的全网都是。  
李赫宰扯过沙发上的薄毯披在人身上，李东海撑着地毯直起身子。  
矮桌的茶几上放着一盘洗好的葡萄，颗颗饱满圆润，色泽晶莹。李东海伸手摘了一颗塞进嘴里，果肉在口中被咬碎，酸甜的味道盈满味觉。  
他们刚结束一场性爱，屋内旖旎的气氛仍充斥着雄性荷尔蒙的味道，李东海脸颊上的红潮还未退，嘴唇微含手指的样子平白蒙上一层暧昧。李赫宰顺着薄毯遮盖的位置缓慢抚摸到人腰间，指节沿着人鱼线一点点攀升。  
“海海？”

李东海咽下嘴里的果肉望过去，唇上还沾着一点果汁，加上疑惑看人的表情，看上去又无辜又色情。

李赫宰冲他笑笑，摸索着用食指和中指夹起一颗葡萄塞进人嘴里。手指撑开柔软的唇瓣，将葡萄送进去，指腹状似无意地划过舌尖从口腔中退出，意味十足。  
李东海歪着头，慢慢笑开。握住刚刚沾了自己唾液变得晶亮的手指，顺着手掌贴合十指扣住。

“你要吃吗？”他俯下身，将咬碎的果肉渡过去。  
李赫宰噙笑吻住，抱着人翻过身，他身上的毯子展开铺在地上。

“连本带利？”

“嗯，现在是利息。”


End file.
